User talk:CanBoy67
Welcome to the ! Hi CanBoy67, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:145066464.jpg page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MetroMara (talk) 21:44, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hello and Welcome! Welcome to DARP! My name is Ck, and I'm a Bcrat here. We're happy to have you join us! I took a look at your Sorting forum. I'm not part of the Sorting team, so I won't be able to officially approve your character, however I do see a few things you'll need to change before a member of the Sorting team can. Your first two characters cannot be exotic-- that is they can't have any extra magical abilities. So Ophelia won't be able to manipulate fire. Also, I noticed it says that she grew up in a pure-blood family, yet... it seems also that she wasn't aware of magic until her first signs manifested themselves when she was younger. If she grew up in a pure-blood family, typically kids grow up seeing their parents use magical spells... so I think she would know about magic? If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :In the future, when you respond to messages, it's more helpful to respond on the talk page of the user who owled you-- that way they get the notification. Chat is a great place to visit if you've got questions, otherwise you can take a look at the start-up guide as well! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh Okay Sorry I'll fix those. I'm extremely new to role-playing wikis. Character Pages Hey! I saw your question to Alyssa. Alyssa leaves for her spring break and will be on airplanes all day tomorrow. :P Yes, you have to wait for your character to be approved before creating the character page. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to DARP! Hi! Welcome to DARP! I'm Jaye-- another Bureaucrat here, and the Head of Sorting & Stores. I took a look at your forum and made some notes at the bottom. Check that out and make the necessary changes, and I'll check it again to see if she's ready to sort, yeah? :) Again, welcome to DARP! If you have any questions, don't hesitate on owling me, or anyone else in the Admin Team. Coding You took out some important coding, but I fixed it, so it should be better now. :) Roleplay Etiquette Hello there! I see you got your character approved, and you've worked out the coding for the word bubbles too, that's awesome! I noticed that you inserted yourself into the RP that Jaye and I had going on in Madam Malkins. Generally speaking... people don't do that. You can RP your character freely anywhere that has a "General RP" header (for example, most classes) but if there's a separate header for two characters, that means that those two users would like to keep the RP to themselves. :) The best way to find people to RP with would be in our chat (which you can find on the Recent Wiki Activity page), or by owling other users if you aren't comfortable joining our chat room. If you have any other questions, feel free to owl me back! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if we try somewhere else, like North Side Diagon Alley? I think Olivander's is mainly devoted to finding a wand. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) How about we go here: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? And I'll be using Bennett Wells-Marshall. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted at North Side Diagon Alley. See you there! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I replied :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:45, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC) You're up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Fixed it. If you wanna change your reply you can. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:06, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Youre up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Back. I posted, btw. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Acquisition of wand Feel free to make a sub-heading (3=) with your char's name and post on Ollivander's. :) Alex Jiskran 23:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem bud! Anytime :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:08, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Character Pages Hey! Welcome to DARP! :D I'm Kayle/NAP, a Rollback here on the wiki, and I saw that you're having some trouble with the coding on your character page for Ophelia. Before I touched any of it, I wanted to get your permission first, since I don't know if you have any other users working on it. :D So, I was wondering if you would like my help on it? I'm relatively okay with code, so I could probably figure it out? :) Again, welcome to DARP, and I hope your day is/was great. :D Wand The combination in the first example would want and adventurous, inquisitive wielder, loyal and looking for his/her place in the world. Does that suit Ophelia? Alex Jiskran 00:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey and welcome So, I maybe was stalking recent activity and I noticed you sent CK an owl asking about simaeltous Roleplays. In response, you can. Most of us have at least two or three going on at any given time. Although, if you want to RP, I'll RP with you. Let me know which one of mine and where and I'll be there~! PS: All of mine are here. Although, currently only Alissa, Alyss, and Alessa can do it in Diagon Alley. Totally not weird. :) I definitely had the exact same question when I started roleplaying. :) You can RP your character in as many places as once as you like. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally, something that might help, if that's weird, is looking at our Calendar. One day in the real world is equivalent to 4 days in the roleplay world (In character... referred often to as IC). So... if it helps, you can pretend they are happening on different days. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Of course! I'd love to RP, and I would now, but my iPad keeps me from posting quick enough to manage more than one at a time, but I'll definitely let you know when I can. :D RE: RP pages, or character pages? The former is a no, unless it's a shop, in which case it would have to be registered first in the Stores Registration page, and approved. The latter is a yes - regular users can create character pages once the character is approved. Hello CanBoy67, Im glad you want to adopt Supriti Verma and im happy to give her to you. I hope you enjoy playing her! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:16, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will certainlly researve her for you. Have a wonderful day! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will reserve her for you :) Have a wondrful day! Unicornhugz (talk) 18:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz Sure I'm always up for a Role-play. Can you post first and I'll follow suit? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 22:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) A Few Things Okay, what you are doing is something known as metagaming. Taking information that your character shouldn't be aware of and RPing about is against policies. Also I'm okay with RPing with Ophelia and Mason but it shouldn't start from the end of another RP without the other person being contacted. In this case, it's User:Ckohrs0221. So we can start from scratch and have a fresh RP with no eavesdropping having occurred and we'll be all square. Does this make sense? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:11, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: I didn't do a good job articulating myself. So I'll keep it brief: Metagaming is RPing information your character shouldn't know. The other problem was that by phrasing your post the way you did, it implied that the RP between Mason and Eilis ended with Ophelia's outburst. Which the user may not be okay. I'll go post and show you how's it done? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:27, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: It'll come up in conversation :P. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Another Issue Dropping a portable swamp in the middle of King's Cross Station would be clear violation of the International Statute of Secrecy. So you're gonna have to modify that one. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Preston's Interview I started an RP here. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) New Dark Lord I would suggest not for right now. You're only allowed two characters in your first month here, and right now you already have those two. Plus, taking on a character that has the potential to become really over powered right away probably isn't a good idea. So for now, I suggest you just stick to getting to know your characters. Plus, you did mention in the interview that the guy was apprehended...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:04, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Again, I wouldn't really suggest it. You'd have to be prepared to likely give up the char pretty quickly, because I'm guessing he'd be caught fairly quickly. Think it over in the next month. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Blog Policy Hey CanBoy. Just so you know, while technically your blog is okay, it really only squeaks in under the policies. the blog policy states that you need to have ~275 bytes for it to be considered a legitimate blog-- and yours is only 301. So... while it is technically within the rules, next time try to post blogs that have a little more content. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) For Preston So... I'm doing this with a degree of hesitance. IC, yes he's qualified and would get hired. OOC, I'm a bit concerned. You're really new to RP, and RPing an Auror can be challenging. We've seen you do some things against the law IC, and the idea for your Dark Lord really isn't very realistic for you at this time. I hope that by giving you this position... you'll see it as a sign that we're hoping you'll stick around, and that you'll develop your RP skills. That being said... if I see Preston doing something out of line... Renee won't hesitate to let him go. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE Okay! Who do you want to rp with? Where at? RP Sure, I'll RP. You want it with Ophelia, I'm guessing? Draco333 (talk) 00:01, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Posted PostedDraco333 (talk) 00:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) PostedDraco333 (talk) 00:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Could you please join chat so we can contact each other easier? Draco333 (talk) 00:52, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I made a mistake with Jake, sorry. I still meant to have Angus. Draco333 (talk) 04:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Answer If you mean a tight group of three friends, absolutely. If you mean a tight group of three friends who bring down a wizarding Dark Lord... well we don't have one of those right now. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, that's totally fine :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Character Limitations You're allowed two characters in your first month. You started editing on the same day you joined, so on April 20th, that limitation went away. Our suggested limit for characters is 10, and you're not allowed more than 15. I don't recommend making a whole slew of characters right away, just because you can, either. :P Go ahead, make one or two if you want... but get to know the characters, RP them around, before making a whole bunch at once. Different people can handle different amounts of characters. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:40, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Exotic Ability So I took a look at the forum. I'm not in Sorting, so I can't approve it. But I know for certain you'll be questioned on what you mean by Esoteric Element Manipulation. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:46, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. Since I don't approve characters, I'll leave it up to the Sorting team to determine whether or not that something they'll approve. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:54, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Looks like I just forgot the "Ben=" at the beginning. XD Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:48, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Ophelia in the Owlery Do you mind if Bennett joins that RP? Since he's there and all... Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:27, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:RP Sure, you can go ahead and start it. I do have to leave in about 15 minutes for a rehearsal, and won't be back til later, but we can start it now. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:01, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :posted. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC) posted. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:11, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ^ This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) posted This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ^This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:24, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I gotta head out now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:26, April 26, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Ophelia/Lilliana or Alissa? It's up to you, just be warned that Lilliana's not even at school yet, but she's in Hogsmeade, so maybe..? Sounds good! Where? Or do you want me to find a location and post? And posted. I'll keep an eye on the recent wiki activity page so you don't need to tell me when you've posted. Sound good? Posted. ^^^ Sounds good yo Ophelia has detention, so please post here under the correct heading xD 22:07, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Outcomes in classes Generally speaking, when students are learning spells in classes, we let the teachers GM the outcome of students successes/failures when learning new spells. So please change your post with Ophelia in Charms. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:04, April 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sure. I'll go post someplace else though. The Black Lake's looking a tad full don't ya think ;) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:23, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Here "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:27, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Kawanjae Swenson Jaye flagged up a couple of issue on the Forum, so she can't be Sorted until they are addressed. Alex Jiskran 19:55, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Parselmouth Her history says she can talk to snakes, but in the 'Exotic' section you've said 'None'. Being a Parselmouth is exotic. Alex Jiskran 20:54, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Owl Talk Box? I'm not sure what you're referring to... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:42, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oh those. That's just a word bubble. Nothing special. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:49, April 30, 2016 (UTC) AmoraWord CanBoy, I've renamed the page as a template, so it will generate a word bubble on an RP page. Alex Jiskran 22:43, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Kawanjae Swenson Sorry for not letting you know earlier - I had to leave. Moreover, as you already know, she's been sorted into Ravenclaw. :) Re Sure. Post where specifically you wanna rp and link me c: posted as well. Sorry for lateness, went to eat~ (yorkie) RE: You don't. Students don't duel each other in Hogwarts. Soon as spells are exchanged a professor intervenes and defuses the situation. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:12, May 1, 2016 (UTC)